1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing device, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of an image processing system capable of executing a function that cannot be implemented by a single image processing device by cooperating with other image processing device that can implement the function has been conventionally known. Moreover, a technology of causing when a plurality of image processing devices are to be operated in cooperation with each other, a specific image processing device to have an authentication function of an entire image processing system has been conventionally known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-155568 discloses an invention in which a source multifunction peripheral (MFP) of job data transmits an authentication method and authentication server information along with the job data to a destination MFP and in which if the authentication method and the authentication server information of the source MFP are the same as an authentication method and authentication server information of the destination MFP, the authentication of the destination MFP is determined as “authentication completed”.
However, in the conventional technology, it takes time to perform user authentication when a plurality of image processing devices are operated in cooperation with each other.
In view of the above, there is a need to reduce the time required for user authentication when a plurality of image processing devices are operated in cooperation with each other.